All The Memories
by aida himeka
Summary: "Aku harus tetap melanjutkan hidupku walau tanpa orang yang kucintai disisiku, Kau sendiri sepertinya sudah melupakanku Sasuke-kun karena itu aku pun akan belajar untuk melupakanmu"


**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : typo, Dll

Garis miring : Flashback

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HINATA POV**

Namaku Uchiha Hinata setidaknya untuk saat ini aku masih menggunakan marga 'Uchiha' didepan namaku karena saat ini aku masih berstatus istri dari Uchiha bungsu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan kekosongan disampingku tak ada pelukan hangat, sapaan selamat pagi atau pun seseorang yang mencuri ciuman dariku.

Lagi dan lagi seperti ini dan sekali lagi ku buka hariku dengan air mata ini.

'Aku merindukanmu Sasuke'

Segera ku bangkitkan tubuhku menuju pintu yang tak jauh dari ranjang tempat ku tertidur untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

.

.

Ku tatap kursi yang dulu tempat 'dia' duduk untuk untuk makan bersamaku, tapi sejak saat itu kursi itu kosong, kini hanya ada aku seorang yang menyantap makanan buatanku sendiri, tak ada lagi seseorang yang memuji masakanku ataupu hanya untuk menggodaku.

Dada ini kembali sesak, air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku , Tapi seakan tak peduli tanganku tetap memasukkan nasi kedalam mulutku

Aku benar-benar merasa menyedihkan sekali sarapan pagi dengan air mata seperti ini.

Setelah selesai segera ku bersihkan semua piring kotor yang berada di meja dan melanjutkan untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan rumah ini yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kali ku bersihkan dengan tanganku sendiri.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang pertama ku bersihkan adalah ruang tamu, dimana disini terdapat kenangan indah bersamanya.

_"Bagaimana hari ini Sasuke-kun..?" Tanyaku kepada suamiku yang baru saja duduk disofa ruang tamu, _

_"Kemarilah.__." Perintah Sasuke menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya _

_Ku dudukkan tubuhku tepat dimana Suamiku menepuk tangannya_

___" Kau tahu hari ini sangat melelahkan.." Ucapnya seraya menidurkan kepalanya diatas pahaku _

___"Sa...Sasuke-kun..."_

___"Biarkan seperti ini Hinata, Kau tahu melihat wajahmu dari sini membuat semua lelahku hilang"  
"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu Hinata" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus pipku yang sudah pasti sangat memerah karena ucapannya_

___"Ja..jangan mengombal.." _

___"Aku serius, Kau tidak percaya..?"_

___"A...aku percaya Sasuke-kun.."_

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Sasuke, Tapi kenapa kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku padamu" Lirihku setelah mengenang semua kenangan itu.

Ku langkahkan kaki dan tanganku untuk memulai membersihkan ruangan ini .

.

.

Ruangan selanjutnya aku memilih Ruang kerja yang dulu Sasuke-kun tempati.

_Kriekk.._

_'Hah sudah ku duga pasti dia disini'_

_'Serius sekali dia menatap laptop didepan wajahnya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku, ku kagetkan saja kalau begitu'_

_ku langkahkan kaki mendekati suamiku yang begiti serius, _

_"Ini sudah larut malam Anata" ucap ku seraya memeluknya dari belakang_

_"Hinata, kau mengagetkanku"_

_"Kenapa belum tidur ...?"_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur sedangkan Anata masih disini" ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku_

_"Tidurlah Hinata ini sudah larut malam"_

_"Sasuke-kun juga tahu ini sudah larut malam tapi kenapa masih bekerja..?"_

_"Baiklah, baiklah.. " Sasuke-kun melepaskan pelukanku dan mematikan laptop yang sedari tadi menemaninya_

_"Sekarang kita tidur, Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa tidur jika tidak ada aku disampingmu. Bukan begitu Hime..?" Ucap Sasuke-kun sambil menarik tanganku meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan menuju kamar kami._

'Kau benar Sasuke-kun aku tidak akan pernah bisa tertidur pulas jika kau tidak ada disampingku untuk menemaniku tidur.'

Hah..

kenangan itu muncul lagi, tidak kali ini kau tidak boleh menangis Hinata.

semua itu sudah berlalu dan mungkin tak kan pernah terulang kembali.

"Yah,, semua tak kan pernah terulang kembali, Sadarlah Hinata." ucapku pada diriku sendir

Ku langkahkan kaki memasukinya dan mulai membersihkannya.

.

.

Hampir seharian ini aku membersihkan rumah ini, kini langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

Semua ruanggan yang ada dirumah ini sudah kubersihkan dengan tanganku sendiri, bahkan halaman depan dan belakang tak luput dari tanganku.

Sudut-sudut rumah ini sudah bersih.

.

.

Sebenarnya masih tersisa satu ruangan lagi yang belum kubersihkan ' Kamar Tidur Kami'

Ku langkahkan menuju kamarku dan Sasuke-kun.

Ku buka pintu itu dan memasukinya, Ku tatap seluruh penjuru yang berada didalam kamar ini. Mataku kembali panas dengan cairan didalamnya, tak dapat menahannya cairan itu pun jatuh mengairi pipiku.

"Hiks..."

Dan akhirnya pertahananku runtuh, lututku terasa tak memeiliki tenaga yang membuat ku jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa..hiks.. kenapa seperti ini.. hiks..?"

"Aku..hiks.. aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun..hiks.."

"Aku mencintaimu hiks..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..hiks..?"

"Apa hiks..salahku Sasuke-kun..?"

"Tidak hiks..Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Hinata, kau harus kuat." ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri menghapus kasar airmata di pipiku dengan tanganku

Segera ku bangunkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi terduduk , Aku melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya .

Ku gerakkan tanganku untuk mengambil pakaian ku yang terdapat didalamnya dan menaruhnya didalam koper yang telah kusediakan diatas ranjang.

Setelah semua selesai, Ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kamar ini sambil menyeret koper yang berisi pakaianku tapi sebelum itu aku mengambil sebuah berkas dokumen yang telah berisi tanda tangan ku, yang sebelumnya ku simpan didalam laci mejaku dan menaruh nya diatas ranjang beserta sebuah cincin yang dulu melingkar dijari manisku.

"Ini lah yang terbaik' Ucapku menenangkan diriku sendiri, lalu setelah itu aku benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Kini aku berada di luar rumah yang dulu aku tempati bersama suamiku.

Ku tatap rumah yang penuh kenangan ini entah itu kenangan bahagia atau pun sebaliknya.

TIN..TIN..

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku mendengar sebuah klakson mobil, Ku torehkan kepalaku keoada sumber suara.

'Rupanya Neji-ni sudah datang

"Hinata" panggil Neji-ni yang kini sudah berada disamping mobil

Segera ku mendekat kepada Neji-ni.

"Kau sudah siap..?" Tanya Neji-ni

"Iya" jawabku seraya masih menatap rumah ku dan Sasuke-kun

"Sudahlah Hinata, Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Neji-ni sambil memutar pundakku untuk menhadapnya

"Neji-ni hiks.." Aku kembali menangis dan Neji-ni langsung memelukku

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, Lupakan 'dia' dan teruslah menjalani hidupmu tanpa 'dirinya'" Neji-ni melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku

"Kami semua menyayangimu Hinata, Kami akan selalu ada untukmu untuk belajar melupakan 'nya'."

"Kau benar Neji-ni, ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuknya dan juga diriku, "

"Aku akan belajar melupakannya dan tetap melanjutkan hidupku." ucapku tegas pada diriku sendiri

"Kau benar Hinata tetaplah melanjutkan hidupmu"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, semua sudah menunggumu, Naiklah kedalam aku akan memasukkan kopermu kedalam bagasi" ucap Neji-ni

Tanpa banyak berfikir aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil Neji-ni, tak lama Neji-ni pun masuk.

"Kita berangkat Hinata dan mulailah membuka lembaran baru" Ucap Neji-ni

"Aku mengerti Neji-ni" Ucapku dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahku kali ini, Neji-ni membalas senyumanku dan mulai melajukan mobil menjauhi rumah yang penuh kengan hidupku dan Sasuke-kun.

'Benar aku harus tetap melanjutkan hidupku walau tanpa orang yang kucintai disisiku, Kau sendiri sepertinya sudah melupakanku Sasuke-kun karena itu aku pun akan belajar untuk melupakanmu,'

'Aku akan membuka lembaran baru hidupku sendiri, ah tidak tepatnya membuka lembaran baru kami berdua iyakan sayang' ucapku dalam hati seraya mengelus perutku yang terdapat kehidupan baru didalamnya.

'Kassan akan selalu bersamamu dan akan selalu menyayangimu, meskipun hanya kassan seorang diri yang menjagamu'

Aku pun tersenyum kembali.

.

.

END

.

.

HAI SEMUAAAAAAA...

Ini adalah cerita pertamaku aku harap tidak terlalu membuat kalian kecewa...

:)

karena aku masih baru tentu tulisanku tidak sebagus para senpai

, karena itu aku butuh kriti dan saran kalian ...

TERIMAKASIH ...


End file.
